


NOTICE ME

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma is more than infatuated, and Ratchet is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOTICE ME

**Author's Note:**

> Ratchet and Pharma drabble for evilhasnever on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Early War
> 
> Vocabulary: Hemidron--one of (my headcanon'ed) the four Cybertronian sexes.

Ratchet looked up from his datapads as his office door opened. His optics flickered slightly in surprise.

“Pharma, this is… Unexpected.” Ratchet looked his student over curiously. The jet medic staggered inside. “Why aren’t you out with the other students, celebrating?”

“I was… Celebrating.” Pharma purred, voice hard to hear over the rumble of his turbine. “But then… Then I thought… Why?” The young hemidron stumbled his way to Ratchet’s desk.

“Pharma, you are polished off your aft.” Ratchet warned, optics narrowing.

Pharma did not seem to hear him. The jet leaned heavily onto the desk. His wings wiggled behind him in excitement.

“I have graduated, yes, top of my class, yes… But that is no reason to celebrate.” Pharma’s hands slowly slid forward on the desk until he was bent over it. His hands dangled over the lip, knuckles almost brushing Ratchet’s abdomen.

“Pharma, go lie down. I won’t tell you again: this is your only warning. Heed it before I drug you and drag you out of here myself.”

“Ratchet I don’t want to leave the academy. I don’t want to leave /you/.” Pharma continued, undaunted by Ratchet’s tone. He began drawing his legs up onto the berth, rising up on his elbows.

“I /want/ you, Ratchet. Please. I /need/ you.”

“Stop this nonsense!” Ratchet stood up. Pharma moved to kneel on the desk. He reached up and put a hand over his chest.

“Please… Interface with me.” He begged, voice deep and lustful. “Just once… It’s only interfacing.”

Ratchet gasped as Pharma began unlatching his chest plates, intent on revealing himself completely to his mentor.

“How many times do I have to spurn your advances before you get it into your processor, Pharma! I /don’t want you/. Not like that! You’re… You’re my student! A friend. And you are not thinking clearly.”

“No, Ratchet, you’re wrong. I /am/ thinking clearly. So clearly! I want you /inside/ me! I’m desperate!”

“Well you certainly are that. I am not in a forgiving mood, Pharma. Get out. Now.” Ratchet tried to hide the hot energon that had rushed to his face at Pharma’s lewd words.

“Or… Or what? Will you punish me?” Pharma moaned, pulling away his upper chest plate.

Ratchet let out a frustrated grunt. He moved forward and slammed both hands into the plate. The force if the blow crushed it against the jet and re-latched the armor rather painfully. Ratchet ignored Pharma’s yelp and grabbed an arm. He pulled the flier off his desk. He turned and spun Pharma to face the door.

“I don’t have time for this, Pharma! I haven’t recharged in three days! I’ve been drafted! I don’t need your misplaced advances!”

“Drafted?” Pharma croaked. He turned around, bracing himself against a wall. “You can’t be…”

“I’m not in the mood to talk about it, all right? Now get out of here. I mean it this time.”

“No, oh… Oh Ratchet. Drafted?” Pharma surged forward, arms out.

“Don’t.” Ratchet growled. Again Pharma did not heed the warning given.

The jet grabbed Ratchet’s shoulders. The older medic pulled back his fist and made solid contact with Pharma’s jaw. The taller, yet thinner, medic hit the floor hard. Ratchet stared down at him.

“Knock it off and grow up, Pharma. You just graduated with higher honors than anyone in over hundreds of years. Start acting like it.” Ratchet turned and left the room.


End file.
